What Goes Around
by kunfetti
Summary: Immediately following the sunrise, Ignis and Prompto try to sort through life and love.
1. Chapter 1

When the sun crested the horizon, Ignis could feel its warmth on his face.

It was finally over.

The fighting, the traveling, the daemons, done and done! The three friends fought through the night to ensure Noctis would be successful, and through blood, sweat, and a shit ton of potions, the sun brought the dawn. Although, no one would be celebrating yet. True, Ardyn would no longer be waiting around the next corner, but the loss of Noctis' absence weighed heavily amongst the small group.

The sadness that overcame Ignis, knowing that the price of the sunrise was Noctis' untimely death, was enough to swallow him whole.

Sure, life would start anew, but what would his life mean without Noctis. Noctis _was_ his life. He was bred to be the advisor to the king since childhood. _What does an advisor do with no king to advise?_ he wondered. At least he knew Prompto wouldn't have to suffer from the nightmares that sometimes plagued him the past ten years. And although Ignis never heard Gladio voice it, he knew the warrior wanted to be reunited with his sister and ensure her safe return to the city.

He sensed movement behind him. Prompto placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as Gladio moved forward on his other side. He knew he wasn't alone in his grieving. His brothers were here and they would share the burden of losing Noctis together. For now, they could focus on rebuilding Insomnia. The time to grieve would come later.

Turning their backs on the rising sun, the group headed towards the citadel. Gladio pushed the doors and with a loud creak, the great hall was bared to them. The hall was quiet, except for their echoing footsteps. Prompto watched himself in the still-pristine marble walls.

Continuing their efforts to reach the throne room, Ignis slowed in front of a painting that, unless destroyed in the aftermath, should've been in this spot. Approaching the wall, he tentatively reached out a hand. When his fingers brushed the impasto, he laid his hand firmly against it. Feeling the rough texture of dried paint through the fabric of his gloves, he slowly moved his fingertips along the canvas, tracing an outline of the last Lucian King. A sob threatened to escape him, his emotions still raw.

Prompto, seeing Ignis in the reflection of the walls, went to comfort his friend.

Since Altissa, Prompto made it a personal endeavor to make sure Ignis had a hand to grab in case he should need it. " _You always take such good care of everyone; let someone look out for you,_ " he had said. Even after ten years, he remained a constant comfort Ignis didn't want to admit he leaned on but always accepted. Placing a hand in the crook of his arm, Prompto gently pulled Ignis forward.

"We should find Noctis and prepare a proper burial," Prompto suggested.

Ignis let the familiar weight of Prompto's hand pull him along. He nodded his acquiescence. Gladio grunted to his left and they continued, three lone kingsguard in search of their king.

Months later, the rebuilding efforts had lifted the spirits of Insomnias citizens.

Most of the destruction around Insomnia was cleared away and some of the folks who escaped the initial attack had come back to rebuild their lives. Prompto found that he wasn't much help in the palace, so he took to the streets and aided where he could in the community.

He was pushing a wagon full of vegetation from a farm when the old woman who owned it started walking beside him.

"It's so nice to see the city coming back to life," she said, pulling Prompto from his thoughts. "My family have lived here for generations." Gabriella smiled at him, hooking her arm with his. "As a matter of fact, I had an uncle who worked in Archive at the palace."

"That sounds like an exciting job," he replied with a smile. As far as he knew, the men in Archive just rummaged and sorted through dusty old books ... well, they used to anyway.

"Who are you kidding, it was boring as hell."

"Oh!" Shocked as he was by her abrupt statement, Prompto absently scratched his cheek. He knew Gabriella to speak matter-of-factly from time to time, but it still caught him by surprise when she was so blunt.

In their ventures, he learned that she lived alone, but when the invasion happened she helped a few families escape through a tunnel under the city her family would use to transport their produce. She returned from Lestallum after the sunrise and tried to salvage what was left of her farm. She was marginally successful. Prompto spotted her one day struggling with her cart through the lens of his camera and he had been helping her every week since. The tunnel her family used had since collapsed, so Gabriella had to push her cart through what she called the 'scenic route', when really it was just the long way around.

They continued until they reached the market district and Prompto pushed the wagon to a stop next to Gabriella's stand. He started to help move the baskets of produce when he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it from his pocket, he was surprised to see Ignis calling. Since his accident, Ignis only ever used his phone to make calls, and usually only if it was absolutely necessary.

Prompto turned slightly away from Gabriella as he brought his phone to his ear.

"Ignis, what's up man?" Prompto asked slightly worried.

"Hello Prompto. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch?" He replied smoothly.

Prompto couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach at his words. _Wait a second, like a date?!_ Act natural. "Ugh, sure. I'm starving. Where do you want to meet up?"

"I'm leaving an appointment as we speak. How about 12:30? I'll have our meal delivered to my study."

Prompto glanced at his watch. 11:15. The train ran every thirty minutes around this part of town. He had plenty of time.

"Yeah, great. Sounds good. I'll see you then." Prompto couldn't stop the blush warming his cheeks.

"Of course."

Hearing the line go dead, he stood there for a second staring at his phone screen, grinning stupidly to himself.

Returning the phone to his pocket he looked up to find Gabriella, hands on her hips as she smiled knowingly at him.

"Oh my, with a smile like that it must have been someone very special, eh?" She spoke coolly.

Prompto cleared his throat and his smile turned into a guilty one. Sure, in the past, he spent a lot of time with Ignis and yeah, he cared about him. But was he so obvious? Prompto wasn't even sure if the advisor felt anything besides friendship for him.

Ignis had been under a lot of stress since the loss of Noctis and his work in the palace kept him high-strung. The blonde knew his company to the strategist was a welcome distraction, but Ignis rarely had time for himself. Knowing Ignis chose to spend that time with him sent a rush of warmth through his chest.

When the rebuilding started a few of the councilmen who survived had come together and asked Ignis to oversee preparations in the palace. Although the quartet had been gone from Insomnia while Noctis' gathered the weapons for his armiger, Ignis still knew the working of the inner palace better than anyone. Anyone still alive.

Ignis had been reluctant to accept but the councilmen insisted. They assured him his disability wouldn't be a hindrance and Insomnia needed a strong leader to return to its former glory. Eventually, he had accepted their proposal and, with his keen oversight, the remaining wealth of the country was budgeted and distributed accordingly. Ignis managed finances, employees, diplomacy and had taken it upon himself to restore trade amongst the nations.

Gabriella laughed. "It's too bad you're spoken for, I'd give you a run for your gil." She preened as she fluffed her short hair.

Prompto chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you're too much woman for me, Miss Gabriella."

Laughing at their easy banter, she gave him a push of encouragement, "Well hurry along. I can finish up here."

"Are you sure? I have some time and I'd hate to leave when there's so much left to do…," the reluctance holding him in place.

"I insist. It's not proper to leave a gentleman waiting." She waved him away as she grabbed a few sweet peppers and placed them in a display on her stand.

He blushed. She must have heard him says Ignis' name over the phone, however, she didn't seem to care for his preference.

"Alright then. I'll see you next week. Goodbye!" Prompto called as he ran off. If he hurried, he could catch the next train.

Ignis' back was turned when Prompto entered his study without so much as a knock. That was fine, since Ignis was sure he heard the gunner's footsteps coming down the hall, a sudden apology, and, if he wasn't mistaken, he also bumped into the door from not opening it faster than his moving body.

"Hope I'm not late," Prompto panted. He took a seat opposite Ignis, slightly flustered.

Ignis smiled warmly at him. "The food has just arrived," he said, removing the covers.

"Long-bone rib steak! What's the occasion?" Ignis noted the surprise in his companion's voice and heard the telltale clank of utensils across from him. Satisfied with Prompto's reaction, he started to cut his lunch as well.

"We're celebrating," he stated matter-of-factly.

Ignis could practically hear the gears turning in Prompto's head as he tried to work out exactly what warranted a fancy steak lunch. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Ignis ..." he trailed off.

The strategist knew how to get a rise out of Prompto but decided to spare him further shame on thinking he forgot some important date or some superficial holiday. "I had another appointment today with the specialist, Dr. Rhys. She thinks we might be able to restore the sight in my right eye."

"T-that's amazing, Ignis!" Prompto said, talking around the food in his mouth. "How soon?"

"Nothing is set in stone yet and it wouldn't be full clarity, but if the procedure goes as planned, I will be able to distinguish between shapes and colors. Corrective glasses afterward may help bring things into focus."

If Ignis was honest with himself, he was a little nervous about the procedure. There was no guarantee it would even work, but Ignis was desperate for anything after ten years in the dark. He was capable, of course, but there were a lot of people in the palace depending on him and his leadership. It wasn't until the rebirth of Insomnia that Ignis started feeling held back by his disability, unable to read faces or the endless stream of documents that were sent his way.

"I was hoping you might accompany me the day of the procedure?" Ignis asked as he cut another bite size piece of steak.

The sound of Prompto's cutlery halted and for a second Ignis wasn't sure if he would answer. Tilting his right ear towards where Prompto was siting, Ignis waited.

"Of course, anything. I'm really happy for you!" he exclaimed, and Ignis' smile grew at how genuine the blonde sounded.

Bellies full and spirits high, the two friends chattered over empty plates and Ignis hadn't felt this calm in a long time. Everything seemed easier in Prompto's company, thoughts of his responsibilities far away in exchange for lighthearted laughter.

The sound of Prompto's phone vibrating on the table broke through their revelry. Since the loss of his sight, Ignis' hearing had grown stronger, and sometimes he couldn't help but pry. He could hear the tapping of fingers on the screen and Prompto muttering nonsense under his breath.

"Sorry, I had to answer an email from my supervisor." Slowly Prompto stood from his seat, taking one last sip of his drink before he started to gather his things.

Ignis followed suit. "I didn't know you were employed."

"It's' just a small side thing, nothing too serious." He stepped closer to Ignis, "You have a little something...," he trailed off, raising his hand towards the advisor's face.

Time seemed to stop as Prompto rubbed his thumb at the corner of Ignis' lips, his body still under ministration. Painstakingly slow, Prompto continued to rub his thumb across his cheek. Ignis grasped gently at the other's wrist, halting the motion but unconsciously leaning into Prompto's now open palm.

"There, perfect," Prompto whispered.

Ignis used his hold on Prompto's wrist to pull him closer, the pace of his heart increasing. The other was so close now, Ignis could feel his exhale on his lips. _It feels wonderful!_ The advisor felt like he was drowning in Prompto. He was close enough that Ignis could smell the subtle smell of his shampoo overtaking his senses. Just as his lips brushed Prompto's, a knock sounded at the door.

Time resumed its steadfast flow and Ignis abruptly jumped back, clearing his throat. Turning his face away from Prompto, he self-concisely straightened an imaginary wrinkle in his shirt and called out, "Come in."

"Pardon the interruption, Lord Scientia. The grand council requests an audience with you in the atrium," the herald said.

"Yes, thank you, however, I'm currently with company ..." he trailed off.

"Hey, it's fine," Prompto urged. "I, um … I have to go anyway. Thanks for lunch, Iggy."

There was a stiffness in his voice that Ignis couldn't quite place and he couldn't help but focus on the gunner's footsteps as he hurried out.

Listening for the sound of the door to click shut, he silently berated himself. He knew of the gunner's feeling towards him and he always tried to keep things between them professional. There was no time to explore his feelings in the past, the struggle to survive outweighing the need for romance. Once the sun rose, Ignis was almost immediately thrown into work at the citadel and he let the familiar routine overcome him. He didn't want to burden Prompto with a relationship he wasn't completely committed to.

He lost control today, with a simple touch, no less. He couldn't deny it felt phenomenal being so close to Prompto and just his presence made Ignis feel at ease. However, Prompto deserved someone who could be there for him and as it were, Ignis rarely had time to breathe. With his current responsibilities, he didn't foresee that changing.

Sighing to himself, alone in his study, the advisor pinched the bridge of his nose. There was nothing he could do about it now. There was work to do and he had learned it was better to not leave the councilmen waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Prompto found himself on a hunt with Gladio.

A group of sabertusks were making a disturbance outside the city walls, with local farmers complaining fiercely about the damage. However, it seemed Ignis' patience was wearing thin today. Wishing for a quick solution, the advisor sent them off with a wave of his hand. He told them to handle the situation quickly and report back. The local tipster registered the hunt a few days ago, relief in his face when Gladio and Prompto showed up and accepted the offer since no other came forward.

Prompto noticed the odd change in Ignis' behavior. He kept it to himself. If the warrior noticed, he remained mute about it. Prompto supposed the meeting with the councilmen yesterday must have ruffled his feathers. It was unlike him to be _that_ strung up, and he couldn't help but wonder what they had talked about.

Although, if it wasn't the meeting, then could have been their _almost-_ kiss?

Prompto wasn't sure. The last ten years had brought them both closer, but Ignis was nothing short of cordial and professional. Sure, there were unintentional touches. Prompto would occasionally find the advisor's hand on the small of his back, or a squeeze on his shoulder, but yesterday was the closest they had been to anything remotely physical. Not that he was complaining.

The blonde could still feel phantom breath on his lips, the thought making him feel warm.

"Hey, pay attention!"

Gladio's voice rang through his thoughts and Prompto immediately threw himself out of the way of a charging sabertusk. Quickly turning on his heel, he made short work of the beast with a few rounds to the head. _Leave it to me to get distracted mid-fight with a chubby!,_ the blonde cursed inwardly.

With his head back in the game, Prompto was able to finish off a few more 'tusks with Gladio taking the brunt of their attention. Swinging his sword, the last sabertusk took a blow to his abdomen. Prompto grimaced as he watched the explorer pick up the sabertusk claws and pocket them.

"What? They fetch a decent price," Gladio reasoned, when he noticed the blonde's disgusted look. Prompto didn't think he would ever get used to Gladio randomly picking up various items in the wild, much less those that came off the beasts they hunted.

Bracing his broadsword on his shoulder, the warrior addressed Prompto. "That's the last of 'em. Let's get to the haven. Tomorrow, we'll see the tipster." He started towards a car parked just up the hill.

"But Ignis said...". The blonde's words fell short as Gladio kept going, ignoring him. Gladio had kept himself busy managing the new crownsguard but kept himself confined to the citadel, so of course he'd want to camp. Catching up, Prompto followed close to his side, gun in its holster. With no Lucis line wielding the crystal's power, weapons were carried around the old fashion way.

Walking with his head down, Prompto could feel Gladio's eyes appraising him. He tried his best to ignore the frustration that bubbled in response to Gladio's searching gaze. If Gladio had something to say, he'd say it.

"You should train more," he pointed out. "It's dangerous to be distracted like that in battle."

Prompto scoffed and was rewarded with a punch to his arm.

"Meet me in the training rooms tomorrow." And that was it, no room for argument. Nursing his abused skin, Prompto frowned at Gladio's retreating back.

Hoping into the car, Prompto took the driver's seat. Gladio threw his sword in the back and joined the gunner up front, the small car shaking under the added weight. Pulling a book from the glovebox, the warrior started to read. The haven was just a few miles from their location and night was falling, both men exhausted.

Together the two set up camp. Gladio pitched the tent and Prompto took charge lighting the fire. In companionable silence, the two friends finished their tasks and the gunner immediately took a seat around the fire, the sun finally settled.

"Man, I'm beat," he admitted. Handing Prompto a cup of noodles, Gladio sat down beside him.

The warmth seeped into his hands while Prompto sipped the broth. Gladio slurped his food next to him, but it didn't take away from the ambiance of the area surrounding him. The runes around the haven still glowed with power and the electricity of the nearby node illuminated the area around it. Prompto smiled at his view; it was a relief to look out into the scenery and not see a herd of daemons.

Feeling nostalgic, Prompto pulled his phone out and started swiping through the photographs of their adventure. He showed Gladio his favorite shots, but when he came across one of Ignis just after their initial departure from the citadel, he stilled. He remembered this one; he had said something snide to their prince and Ignis had given him a sideways glance, a small smile adorning his features. He captured him at just the right moment. His green eyes were vibrant behind his glasses and the sun was setting, the evening glow illuminated his skin. The weight of the world was hanging over the group, but Ignis' face was virtually carefree. Prompto never saw the look on the man since.

He was lost in the image when Gladio spoke. "Should I give you and the picture some alone time?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Prompto gasped as the warrior laughed behind him. _How can someone so big, move so quietly!_ "You're an ass, you know that!" He pouted at the warrior.

Gladio narrowed his eyes at him and Prompto gulped. Before he knew it, Gladio had him in a headlock, his grip firm.

"You wanna run that by me again?" He said unfazed as Prompto struggled in his grasp.

"Nope," he choked out. Gladio released him and ruffled his hair, chuckling as he reclaimed his seat. Prompto tried to put his hair back in its place but it was a lost cause.

Stealing a glance at the warrior, Prompto wondered if he should bother him with his relationship troubles … or lack thereof. He had to admit he was confused and needed some advice. Even after the last ten years, Gladio and Ignis were his only friends and he certainly couldn't go to the latter.

Steeling his resolve, he decided he had nothing to lose.

"Hey, Gladio. H-have you ever … been in love?" He couldn't suppress the stammer in his voice as he asked.

The swordsman slowly looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 _Crap, I should have thought this through._ "I mean …" Prompto's hands nervously fluttered around while his brains searched for the right words. He sputtered out quickly, "Like, when you care about someone and they maybe – or maybe not – care about you too?" He really had no idea where he was going with this.

"I know what love is," Gladio deadpanned. The warrior narrowed his eyes at Prompto and he squirmed under the scrutiny. "Is this about you and Ignis?"

Ugh, was it that obvious? Well, it wasn't like Prompto went out of his way to hide his feelings, but he also thought he wasn't being conspicuous either.

His shoulders slumped as he voiced his reply. "Yeah, sorta."

Sighing, the warrior stood and Prompto watched him circle around the fire. "Look, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but it's weird."

Prompto's eyes widened at the declaration.

"You two have been skating around each other for years. It's actually kind of pathetic," Gladio remarked as he crossed his arms.

Prompto sat back and sighed. He supposed Gladio was right, but if he was right then it would surely mean …

"Ignis has feelings for me?" He looked to the warrior, hope in his chest.

"That's something _you_ should talk to Ignis about." The warrior suggested.

Prompto had mixed thoughts about that. Just thinking about telling the advisor his feelings made him nervous. He didn't want to burden him with feelings if they were unrequited. Ignis had enough on his plate already.

The blonde didn't feel he was good enough for Ignis anyway. Prompto was just some plebe who happened to get invited to the crownsguard by Noctis. Ignis was already accomplished by the time Prompto's presence around the prince became a regular occurrence.

Seeing the unease in Prompto's face, Gladio sighed gave him one last piece of advice.

"Listen, I've known Ignis for a long time. As soon as he was old enough, he was trained to be anything and everything for Noctis."

Looking up at Gladio, Prompto met his eyes, listening intently.

"Ignis doesn't know how to self-indulge, not really," he revealed. "He's never been with anyone."

Prompto scrunched his eyebrows in response but he wasn't really surprised. He'd never seen Ignis with anyone either. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the warrior move towards the tent.

"Don't stay up too late." Gladio disappeared inside and called, "We'll start your training tomorrow morning with some jogging!"

Prompto threw his arms up and growled in frustration.

 _Onward remittance for advance payments against imports and/or exports …_ Ignis blearily tapped his fingers on desk as his voice software droned on. The words slipping away from him and he found the animated voice particularly annoying today. Sitting back with a sigh, he pinched his nose. His visors crooked on his face. Turning off the machine, he found that he was far too distracted to really focus on his work.

Between thoughts of lunch yesterday with Prompto and meeting with the councilman, his brain was a jumbled mess. The latter was ready to move on with the hierarchy and since Insomnia had no one else to turn to, they had asked Ignis to consider taking up sovereignty.

Their reasoning? That Ignis was the last of any royal bloodline left.

The advisor couldn't help but wonder how they knew that. Only the late King Regis and a few of his royal committee knew of Ignis' tie to royalty. However, he was illegitimate and the country he was born in was in ruins anyway. His uncle had taken him in when he was a child, but when he showed promise at young age, he was primed to become advisor to the even younger prince.

However, he couldn't deny that the men in Archive kept very meticulous records. Perhaps one of the councilmen had wandered down there and started to rummage in the old books. If the details of his arrival to Insomnia were in those tomes, he had to wonder what other secrets were down there.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Ignis stood from his writing desk and strode across the room to the small kitchenette. Ten steps straight and three to the left. Moving through the motions he made himself a cup of ebony. While it brewed in the machine, a gloved hand absently rubbed at his neck.

He closed his eyes and sighed. His thoughts slowed, shifted, and he remembered how Prompto's fingers had felt on his skin. His raised his fingertips to his lips, and slowly followed the trail Prompto had taken yesterday.

Breathing in through his nose, he brought his hand slowly down his neck, imaging Prompto's lips trailing a path to his collarbone.

Feeling that pull below his navel, he reached lower. It was easy to imagine his hands as Prompto's; he had felt them on his body for ten years. A shoulder squeeze here, a pull on his arm there. Slightly smaller than his own, calloused from handling his guns.

Cupping himself through his pants, he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Ignis used his other hand to unclasp his waist, freeing himself from the confines of his pants. Using his teeth to remove the glove from his hand, he reached into his briefs, grasping his cock. He stroked to a slow rhythm, gradually building the pleasure.

Ignis didn't know the details of Prompto's mature body, but he remembered how svelte and lean he used to be in his youth. He realized his attraction to the blonde a while ago was more than physical, but that didn't stop Ignis from having varied fantasies of Prompto in private. He imagined what it would be like, giving himself completely to the blonde, letting go of his control. He had thought up so many scenarios.

Prompto thrusting above him, calling his name out in pleasure.

Pink soft lips around his cock, his tongue swirling around his length.

His favorite fantasy; deep in Prompto from behind, arms wrapped around him as his hand grasped around his erect cock, stroking him in time to his trusts until he reaches his release.

He gripped himself harder and started to speed up his movements, the thoughts pushing him further to his release. His other hand was white-knuckled as he gripped the edge of the counter. His entire body hot with the anticipation of his orgasm.

 _"Come for me …"_ the imaginary-Prompto whispered in his ear, and with a conscience grab of a nearby hand towel, Ignis came hard. He whimpered through his release, now half bent over the counter.

He stayed that way until he could feel his heartbeat slow and his cock soften. Standing up, he cleaned himself and redressed.

Soon enough, the advisor was hit with a pang of shame that would sometimes follow his actions. Since when had he become so pathetic? He was pleasuring himself basically where anyone could have seen. He hadn't locked his study doors; someone could have walked in and observed him compromised. Not only that, but how long was he going to take advantage of Prompto in this way. Because of how the gunner felt towards him, Ignis made sure to keep him at an arm's length. He didn't want to crush Prompto when he was already married to his work.

He did, however, want Prompto to be happy with someone who would appreciate him. Giving him the commitment he deserved; not random lunch dates and inappropriate thoughts in his study. The advisor knew he was overworked, and now with the idea of becoming sovereign hanging over his head, he didn't think he would be able to give Prompto what he desired to have. Hell, he wasn't sure why the gunner hadn't given up or gotten over his feelings yet.

 _Damn the six!_ he thought as he slammed a fist on the counter _._ Without a doubt, Ignis knew why; he hadn't known another soul as loyal as Prompto. Of course he would hold out.

Somewhere along the lines, Ignis had fallen for the blonde, but became too self-absorbed and selfish to act upon it. Sure, he appreciated when Prompto was around to distract him from the mundane that usually occupied his day and they did share a special kind of camaraderie. In whatever free time Ignis had that they spent together, the blonde liked to describe the scenery to him and, although he couldn't see them, he'd shared his photographs, explaining the shot and emotions behind them with mirth in his voice. These became precious moments to Ignis; and he was an asshole for dragging Prompto along.

Ignis hated himself more every day.

Angrily, he threw the towel in the into trash, scowling when he realized the brew had overfilled his cup.

Special thanks to W. Y. Traveler for beta-reading this story! 3


	3. Chapter 3

The days blurred together for Ignis. He was in and out of meetings and the councilmen were always looking for approval on one matter or another. From the time he woke up in the morning until he laid down at night, his day was full of business.

He was able to find reprieve from his responsibilities the day of his surgery. Just hours earlier Ignis was riding next to Prompto in one of the royal armaments on their way to meet the doctor. Ignis sat crossed legged, his walking stick in his lap while the blonde constantly fidgeted. He could hear the tapping of Prompto's foot on the floor or the snap of a photo being taken. At one point the blonde pulled his jacket off, only to put it back on a minute later.

There was a slight tension in the air between the two. Ignis could only assume that the cause of his friend's squirming was due in part to how they had separated the afternoon of their lunch.

The advisor had made no attempt to contact Prompto, besides to let him know the time and day of his surgery. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just found himself too busy to make the time. And yet, here Prompto was, giving up his afternoon to support his friend. Ignis felt like a jerk.

"Thank you again for accompanying me," the advisor said, with what he hoped was appreciation in his tone. He detected the quiet ruffling of clothes around Prompto, although he heard some sort of static, like Prompto was rubbing his hands along his legs.

"O-of course."

And it was back, the awkward silence. Wishing he could see Prompto's face, he unconsciously rubbed his neck. The air was heavy in the car. Clearing his throat, he tried to break the reticence.

"Prompto, about the other day..."

Just as the words left his mouth, the car came to a stop, informing of their arrival.

Forlorn, the last thing he remembered saying to Prompto was, "Perhaps another time."

Waking up, Ignis felt like his head was caught between a vise. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his hand over his eyes. His mouth felt full of cotton, the hospital blanket scratchy against his skin. For the second time in his short life, his fingers brushed over the bandages wrapped around his head, his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa ... you should lie back down."

Prompto's voice was foggy in his ears and he felt warm hands wrap around his shoulders, guiding him back down. As soon as they were on his body, they were just as quick to leave. Sloshing liquid caught his attention and he was grateful for both the cup at his lips and the hand now bracing his neck. After a few gulps of water, the cup was pulled away.

"The doctor said you would feel a little groggy 'cause of the pain meds," the blonde informed him as he heard the cup being placed on table nearby.

"I feel as if I were caught in a stampeding herd of Garula." Taking a deep breath in, then out, Ignis tried to relax despite the pain he felt. "I don't recall Dr. Rhys saying there would be this much pain," he panted.

"The surgery, uh … took longer than expected." The unease in Prompto's voice filled the tiny recovery room and Ignis felt his stomach catch in his throat. He felt a myriad of emotions; fear, nausea, uncertainty.

There was a knock at the door and someone walked in. Ignis perceived the sound of heels clacking loudly as they approached the bed.

"I'm glad you're awake," said a woman's voice. From her modulating tone, Ignis could tell it was Dr. Rhys. "How are you feeling?"

"Putting it plainly, terrible," he exclaimed.

"That's to be expected. There were some unforeseen complications, but you seem to be doing okay. I'm going to take some vitals then I'd like to change your bandages."

"What sort of complications?" Ignis implored.

Hearing the doctor fiddle around the room, she returned to his beside. Ignis' felt her stethoscope on his chest and after a few deep breaths, the sound of a pen across paper filled his ears.

"Well, you know this was supposed to be just a simple optic laser operation. However, upon examination we noticed there was serious blockage to your optic nerve. It's known as optic neuropathy. I was able to remove the blockage, but you'll probably suffer from a few headaches until you've fully recovered."

Ignis felt slightly hollow.

"I'm going to apply some ointment to the area and change the bandage. Keep your eyes closed."

Ignis felt her hands, cold against his face, remove the bandages. He flinched when the gelid ointment was rubbed across his eyelid.

"How extensive was the damage?" Ignis needed to know, his heartbeat increasing in his chest.

"Severe. I have to admit, if the treatment you received when the incident occurred had been more thorough, we'd be looking at a different outcome."

Ignis remembered that day, some of it anyway. After the explosion, he was in and out of consciousness. The damage to Altissa was so severe most of the city had to be closed off. The hospitals that had managed to dodge collapse were filled to the brink with the citizens who had failed to make the evacuation.

Gladio had found Ignis first. When Prompto caught up, the warrior told him to get ahold of a car, fast. Prompto drove, weaving through streets while Gladio did as much first aid in the backseat the small kit would allow. Not even a potion would slow the bleeding.

"His majesty...?" Ignis breathed out.

"Let me worry about Noct. Prompto, faster!" Soon after, he'd lost consciousness completely.

When he awoke, he was given a walking stick and the doctor told the group he did what he could; to hope for the best. As much as it irked him, Ignis was unable to get the treatment he needed during their stay in Altissa. Most of the clinics that were still open weren't equipped to handle such a delicate injury or not enough training in the optic field. Other medical facilities were overflowing with supplies running short. Accepting his fate, Ignis resigned it as a token of his service to their cause. _A small sacrifice to the greater battle_ , he had said.

Prompto's voice brought him back to the present.

"Will he be able to see again?"

The question rang in Ignis' ears, his heart beating fast. This is what it came down to, right? What he was waiting for.

"We won't know until the bandages come off." Dr. Rhys resumed her writing. "I'm going to prescribe a few prescriptions. You can have them filled at the pharmacy downstairs. Some pain meds, eye drops, and something to help you sleep." She ripped the prescription and handed it to Prompto. "Good news is he can go home tonight."

"Tonight, so soon?" Uncertainty in the other man's tone.

"The procedures I performed today require a short recovery time. You could even take the bandages off later." Once the door closed, signaling the doctors departure, the room fell into silence.

Without the doctor as a buffer the tension quickly returned between the two men. Prompto began to fidget and started to quickly flick the paper with his thumb. Ignis was about to start a conversation, but the blonde spoke first.

"I'll call for a ride back to the citadel and get these taken care of." Feeling the small squeeze of Prompto's hand on his shoulder, Ignis hung his head. "Don't worry, Iggy, you're going to see again."

Ignis knew the blonde was trying to lift his spirits but his words sounded flat to his ears. Laying back, trying to get comfortable, he listened as Prompto walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Ignis didn't hear the blonde's retreating steps move away from his room, just as he was unaware that the gunner had leaned his back against the door and sighed.

The ride back was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Upon reaching the citadel, Ignis forwent his walking stick and strode in. Prompto followed behind, grabbing the stick as he went. He stared at the back in front of him, feeling aggravated. Prompto had no idea what to say to Ignis because all he could imagine, all he had wished, was that he had leaned in a little more; to connect and feel. He wanted to press himself into the other man that day but when Ignis had jumped away, Prompto thought maybe he read the situation wrong.

They stood waiting for the elevator and when the small crowd of people exited, Prompto entered after Ignis. Taking a glance at the advisor, he could see his lips were tight and his brow furrowed. Deciding he had enough of the awkwardness between, he tried to cut through the tension in the air.

"Hey Ignis." Nudging the advisor's shoulder to get his attention, he continued. "I'm ready to take us to the next level, if you are." Jesting as he pushed the button for the living quarter.

Prompto watched as the advisor groaned in exasperation, pinching his nose, but it only spurred him on. "Why is it a bad idea to get emotional in an elevator?"

"Please don't ..."

"Because sometimes they leave you hanging!" Prompto continued to laugh at himself as the doors opened to let them exit. The blonde politely waited for Ignis to step out, but nearly bumped into him when he stopped just outside the door.

"And what goes up, has to go down," Ignis replied with a smirk.

Prompto stared confusingly at him. A smug look graced the other's face. Then the elevator doors closed and started a descent. Glancing at the floor panel, the light of the basement level was illuminated. Prompto gaped at it in disbelief. Ignis must have pushed the button on his way out! The blonde had to give it to him though, he got the last laugh. Ignis playing along also made Prompto feel like he had succeeded.

It took Prompto longer than he would have liked to make it back to Ignis' room. The throngs of people in and out of the elevator slowed him down, most staring at him uncertainty when they noticed he was holding a blind man's cane. When he finally reached his destination, there was no answer to his knock. Letting himself in, he called out to the advisor.

"In here," Ignis responded from the back of the room.

Prompto looked around and had never been in a room so uninviting before in his life. Everything was pristine, as to be expected for a blind man trying not to trip over his own shoes, but there were no signs that anyone even lived in this space. It was sparsely decorated in grey and blue tones but there were no other personal items anywhere.

The blonde had to admit his own apartment was less than – sort of – in order on its best day, but this was a whole other level of clean and orderly.

A bed, dresser, a couple of bedside tables and a desk were the only pieces of furniture in the room. Walking towards the back of the room where the only light was on, he placed the walking stick against the dresser and found himself facing Ignis in his bathroom, the other's arms holding him as he leaned against the wide sink in front of the mirror.

"I would like to take the bandages off," he told Prompto.

"Yeah, sure. I'll help." Taking a deep breath, Prompto felt himself get worked up. He felt nervous for the advisor. Ignis turned towards the blonde. Shakily raising his hands, they rested against the bandages wrapped around the other's head.

"Okay, here we go." he said nervously. "Stay calm."

"I am calm." Ignis pointed out.

"I was talking to myself." he muttered.

Prompto gently slid the wraps over Ignis' head and held his breath. He watched Ignis turn back to face the mirror, open his eye and blink a few times. Prompto stared at the reflection Ignis reached out to touch.

"Ignis….?" The blonde asked, expectant.

Prompto watched as Ignis sagged his head, shoulders slumping. Suddenly, he swept his arms in anger across the sink, the contents around it bouncing onto the floor.

"I can't see anything!" he shouted as he slammed a fist against the wall.

Prompto had never seen Ignis lose his composure like this before. His heart sank for his friend, and he watched a prescription vial roll in circles on the floor. Ignis pushed passed him and started a pace around the room.

"Ignis, calm down. We can figure it out." Prompto approached cautiously, the other man standing with his back turned and hands clenched at his sides.

"No." was his small reply, barely audible.

Puzzled, Prompto tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but Ignis immediately slapped him away. Ignis turned to face Prompto, yelling at him.

"No, Prompto! There is nothing left to figure out, I will be blind the rest of my life!" Ignis started to push against Prompto, shoving him back. Prompto's eyes widened in response to his friend's violent behavior.

"I work harder than anyone in the citadel and ask for nothing in return." Ignis shouted as he pushed the blonde to the wall. "I just ..." Ignis let his hands rest on Prompto's shoulder, the fight seemingly left him.

Prompto stayed still as the advisor rested his head on his shoulder, replacing his hand. "I just wanted a light in my darkness," he admitted as he sank to his knees.

Prompto swallowed a sob at Ignis' raw admission, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Looking down to see Ignis so defeated, he couldn't help but follow him to the floor. Wrapping him in his arms, the blonde held Ignis to his shoulder while he cried his frustration out.

In the darkness of the room, Prompto found it hard to believe Ignis was so out of sorts. No matter what happened between them, Ignis was always the voice of reason and maintained control in any situation. Seeing the man so broken in his arms made his heart twist in anger. This place was drowning Ignis and the blonde couldn't stand it. He wasn't sure what he could do to help, but he resolved he would find something.

He felt the other man tighten his hold on him, a plea in his voice. "Prompto…please take me away."

The kiss was sudden and Prompto was too surprised to act at first. It was sloppy and Ignis started to rub his hands all over his body. The touches were almost as forceful as his kiss but Prompto couldn't stop his moan as Ignis licked across his bottom lip. His lust was starting to shadow his reasonable thinking. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time and Ignis' lips were as soft as he imagined they would be. He parted his own lips, letting the other man explore his mouth and slip his hands under his shirt.

Nothing good could last forever though and Prompto was removed from his haze when he tasted the saltiness of the others tears. Cursing to himself, he pulled away slightly, but held Ignis close.

"Iggy, you should get some rest," he whispered out of breath.

Ignis broke loose of his hold quickly, turning away. "I apologize, Prompto, I-I should not have been so bold." As he tried to stand, Prompto grabbed his wrist.

"No, Ignis, that's not ... what I meant is, you've had a long day. It's getting late and you really should rest."

The blonde waited for Ignis to respond. "It's not because you don't … want this?" His questioning tone tore through the gunner.

"Of course, I do, for a long time actually." Prompto stood, pulling Ignis towards the bed. He kissed him quickly to smother any other thoughts Ignis may have had about his rejection and pulled the sheets down. "Just lie down. Let me take care of you."

Giving Ignis some privacy to change he disappeared into the bathroom. Looking around at the mess Ignis had made earlier, he bent down, hastily trying to sort through everything but keeping an eye out for the medications. Once he found them, he read the labels carefully and filled a small paper cup with water. The blonde brought both to Ignis, who was a picture of perfect patience waiting for him.

Smiling to himself, he sat next to the man on the bed, handing him the pills and water. Ignis took them without argument and placed his cup on the nightstand. Watching Ignis snuggle into his bed caused a flutter in the blonde's chest; it was adorable to watch. Prompto stood to leave but turned as Ignis called out to him.

"Will you at least stay with me; I don't wish to be alone right now." his voice sounding small.

Prompto nodded, but spoke as he sheepishly realized Ignis couldn't see him. He took off his boots and vest, hanging it on the back of a chair, and crawled into bed next to Ignis. The two men laid facing each other, close but not touching, their hands between them.

"Thank you, Prompto. For everything," Ignis whispered.

"You're welcome," the blonde whispered back, sliding his fingertips slightly to rest on Ignis'.

A smile grew on Ignis' face and Prompto listened as his breathing evened out, the weight of the day claiming him into sleep.

Unable to sleep himself, Prompto watched as Ignis slept next to him, taking in his features. From the tips of his eyelashes to the deep crevasse of his scar, Prompto thought Ignis was a beautiful man. Well, he always thought the advisor was handsome, but seeing him so defeated today, _so real_ , was a sign that Ignis trusted Prompto to see him at his worst; and Prompto would never break that trust.

Positive in his resolve, it spurred Prompto to climb out of the bed, careful not to wake the other man. Grabbing his vest off the chair, he checked each pocket until he found his phone. Taking one last glance at Ignis, Prompto exited the room.

The silence was heavy in the sleeping citadel and the blonde was careful to stay quiet as he exited a door at the end of the hallway. The residents of the living quarters had full access to the citadel gardens to use at their leisure, but Prompto knew at this hour he would be the only one awake to use them, granting him the privacy he wanted.

Walking the pebbled path through the greenery around him, Prompto sat on a bench he found under a willow tree. Pulling out his phone, he started to scroll through his contacts, the screen illuminating his face in the night. Finding the name he was looking for, Prompto stared at it before hitting call. _I can't believe I'm doing this_ , he thought to himself as the phone rang on the other end.

As he waited for the other end to pick up, Umbra wandered over and nudged Prompto's leg, whining until he bent over to pet him.

After the return of the dawn, Prompto had found a sullen Umbra outside the steps of the citadel. He never strayed too far from the citadel or the tomb that was built for Noctis, even though there was nothing in it. When the kingsguard entered the throne room that day, the only sign that Noctis had been there at all was the Sword of the Father embedded in the throne. The group never did find their king, but still they gave him the burial they thought he deserved.

Absently rubbing the canine's head, he was about to hang up when the line connected on the last ring.

"Prompto! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The man's accented voice rang though.

 _Dramatic as always. I bet he intentionally waited until the last ring,_ the blonde thought to himself, but it was too late to back out now. Better to get right to it. "Dino, I need a favor."

"Oh?! You must be desperate to come to me. It doesn't matter though, anything for my favorite photographer," the man on the other line purred.

Prompto inwardly groaned. "I need reservations for the re-opening of the Quayside Cradle." Talking to this man left a sour taste on Prompto's tongue, but he had heard on the radio that Galdin Quay would be having a grand re-opening of its hotel and port. The newscaster also mentioned it was nearly impossible to get a room, but Dino had connections and Prompto would swallow his animosity for a chance at securing a room.

"Hmm, that's a steep request. The hotel is booked months in advance."

"Come on, I know you can pull a few strings. You owe me," he urged.

"Do I now …" Dino was quiet on the other line for a beat. "I'll see what I can do. No guarntees."

The other line went dead before Prompto could express his gratitude towards the man. That was fine with him; the less he had to speak to Dino, the better. Although he wasn't above using the man for his own goals, he knew that Dino would pull through. It was just a matter of when.

Smiling to himself, Prompto leaned his head back, looking to the stars. He decided that he would become the light Ignis was looking for in his life and his first step would be to fulfil his request. Prompto would take him away, to a place he could relax and escape the weights holding him down.

A shooting star caught his eye and he silently made a wish to himself, as Umbra barked off, trying to chase it.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto was pulled from sleep by a tickle on his cheek. Swatting sleepily, he snugged into the pillow. The tickle returned, featherlight, and this time he grabbed the perpetrating object, only to find fingers in his grasp. A soft chuckle rang in his ear and Prompto opened his eyes to see Ignis smiling next to him.

"My apologies for awaking you."

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked sleepily.

"It's been a long time since I last saw your face." He stated solemnly.

Prompto felt his chest constrict, feeling sorry for Ignis. He missed out on so much, but his disability never kept him from accomplishing what he truly wanted. The blonde admired that in Ignis, he always stood tall. If he should stumble, not unlike yesterday, Prompto knew he wanted to be there to help his friend, and stand by _him_. So, Prompto placed firm and sure hands back to his cheek.

Prompto closed his eyes as he felt the tips of Ignis' fingers trace around his hairline. Slowly those same fingers trailed down his temples, over his eyes, and towards his ears. Every caress left electricity in their wake and the blonde couldn't help but shiver. Prompto knew his faced was flushed and hoped Ignis couldn't feel the warmth pooling in his cheeks. Ignis' hands never wavered and he continued his gentle touches until he reached the outline of the blondes ears and Prompto felt them gently glide across his piercings.

"I didn't know you pierced your ears."

"They make me look dangerous." He said coolly.

"Indeed." Ignis teased.

Prompto was glad for the simple camaraderie between them but the intimacy of what was happening was pooling in his belly. _Who knew his face was so sensitive_? Resuming his discoveries, Ignis traced one long finger from his jawline to the other, brushing over Prompto's goatee.

Gradually Ignis' hands moved towards his lips. The pad of Ignis' thumb caressed over his bottom lip and Prompto thought of other places he would like his finger. Feeling bold and euphoric, Prompto took the appendage between his lips, sucking as he held it gently between his teeth.

He heard Ignis' intake of breath as the other man's hand on his face slid to his neck. Prompto was certain Ignis could could feel his heart fluttering. He watched as the advisor moved slightly to lean on his arm, feeling movement on the bed, the finger was removed from his mouth with a small pop and replaced with soft lips.

Prompto leaned into the kiss, soft and chaste. This kiss was different from the hurried and sloppy one they shared last night. It was pure and full of care; sweet, yet held a promise of passion. Prompto felt ignited, and the heat travelled from his lips right down to his core. He wanted Ignis closer, and when he licked the advisor's lips to ask for entrance, Ignis opened up without hesitation.

Ignis moaned as Prompto explored the caverns of his mouth and the blonde relished each sound he made. Drawing back for a quick breath of air, he looked at Ignis. Face flushed, lips bruised and breathing heavily, Prompto thought he looked beautiful in this moment, and his chest felt warm.

Prompto whispered Ignis' name into his ear and felt the other man shiver. Cupping his cheek, he went in for another kiss. This wonderful, amazing man before him was addicting and now that he had a taste, he couldn't get enough.

Prompto broke the kiss to lick Ignis along his jaw. When he started to suck the spot between his neck and shoulder, Ignis moaned out his name, grabbing the blondes shoulder tight.

The blonde was a gentle creature but the idea of marking Ignis made something feral grow in his chest. He pushed the man down and climbed over him, hands on either side of his head.

He leaned low and nuzzled into Ignis neck. "Iggy..." Prompto panted, "I want you." His pleasure filled brain didn't want to hold back. He thrust into Ignis' thigh, hissing as he finally felt friction for his growing excitement.

"You can have me." Ignis replied, kissing Prompto deeply as he flipped them both. Prompto was surprised at the sudden change of power but he let Ignis take what he wanted.

Ignis slid his hands under Prompto's tank, pushing it over his head. The blonde felt fire starting to burn under the touches. He was starting to lose all sense, living and breathing only Ignis. When Ignis bent low to brush his tongue over Prompto's nipple, he called out, the sounded embarrassing to his ears. He felt like a teenager again, unable to control himself. Although, he wasn't particularly sensitive in that area, his other partners never drew the sounds from him that Ignis was able to coax out.

Just as Prompto was about to reach a new high, Ignis alarm blared through the room. He immediately cursed his luck and in a last-ditch effort to keep Ignis on top of him, he pulled him down into a searing kiss. The advisor replied in kind, but didn't let the moment linger too long.

"Stay." Prompto begged. He really didn't want to sound desperate but he was almost at a point where he didn't care.

He felt Ignis move from above him and he covered his eyes with his arm. "Don't pout." The other man said with a laugh in his voice.

"How do you know I'm pouting." was his reply.

"I've known you over ten years, you've pouted for less."

He knew he was being childish and he knew Ignis couldn't see him but he stuck his tongue out anyway. Accepting his fate, and his luck, he rose from the bed.

Prompto felt better after a warm shower and he couldn't keep a smile off his face. His relationship with Ignis had moved forward rather quickly but he was excited to see where it would take them.

Ignis had left Prompto with a tshirt and sweat pants in the privacy of the bathroom while he ordered breakfast. He dried his hair and let the towel hang around his neck. It stood up in every direction until Prompto found some gel to style it. Making sure everything was back in its place so Ignis could find it later, and checking himself in the mirror, Prompto grabbed the tee and walked out of the bathroom. He found Ignis already dressed, impeccably tailored and matching in a striped button up with grey trousers.

"Breakfast will be here shortly." Ignis called over his shoulder when he heard Prompto approach. It looked like he was going over some papers on his desk, his arms moving back and forth over them.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked curiously, standing next to the taller man. There were several documents laid bare on the table, but there were no words to discern them, just some little bumps. Over the last few months Prompto had seen Ignis with these sorts of papers and when he inquired about them, Ignis explained he had to learn Braille to document certain events. If he approved of them, he would send them back with his secretary, who would affix his digital signature.

"Just some financial reports from the treasury I've been putting off." He exasperated.

Prompto looked from Ignis' hands to his face, silently appraising him. The dark circles under his eyes, the crease in his brow, all signs of the stress Ignis was constantly under. Prompto also assumed he was still exhausted and emotionally drained. What could he expect though, Ignis was still in charge of the citadel and yesterday was still fresh in both of their minds.

They enjoyed breakfast together and Prompto stole a few kisses afterwards, reveling in Ignis tasting of ulwaat berries and cream from their meal. Ignis explained he had a meeting in about an hour but offered for Prompto to stay until then.

Watching Ignis gather various things from around his room, Prompto couldn't help but notice how comfortable he was in his own space. He moved so comfortably for someone who couldn't see the world around him. It was almost like that the old Ignis was there, under the layers the man built around himself. Prompto felt lucky to be privy of the fact Ignis let him see this side of him. It wasn't often it came out but he was glad when it did. Even the room felt more inviting when the sun was shining through the windows and Ignis was moving about.

When it was time for Ignis to leave, Prompto gently grabbed ahold of him and straightened his tie. Both men knew that the tie was already in place but Prompto wanted an excuse to touch the firm chest he knew was hiding under it.

"How long is your meeting?" He asked, holding the tie in his hands.

"A few hours. I must discuss with the council the terms of a sovereign-ship." He replied, brushing off Prompto's hand. He squeezed them before he let go.

"What now?" Prompto asked as Ignis walked towards his door.

"The council has asked me to take place as sovereign over Insomnia. I've yet given them an answer, however." He said uncertainty.

"You mean like a King?" Prompto replied with a little more force than he meant too. This was a surprise to Prompto, he had no idea the council were considering the position of power so soon.

"Not formally, the position is significantly less regal. Duke is the official title."

"What about Noctis?" He asked.

He wasn't mad at Ignis for considering the role, but he was caught off guard. They found no body in the throne room where Noctis had laid down his life, but deep down Prompto secretly hoped Noctis would come back to them. _Weirder things have happened, right?_

"Prompto, do you really believe Noctis is coming back?" Ignis asked skeptically.

The blonde caught a hint of being scolded in his reply and it made him feel almost like a child.

"I don't know, maybe!" He exclaimed, his voice rising slightly. Ignis was sure to have noticed his tone but Prompto had felt a strange need to stand up for Noctis. The place at the head of Insomnia was for _him_. "He came back before!"

"Noctis was trapped in the crystal, we knew where he was and we had faith in his return. This situation differs greatly from the past." His voice calm as he replied but Prompto grew angry.

"Are you trying to replace him?" He accused and instantly regretted his words. Prompto watched in agony as Ignis stiffened and a mask had taken place over his face.

"Iggy...I'm sorry-I..." he attempted to apologize but he choked on his guilt.

"It's juvenile to think he will return. The fact is Noctis isn't here and the future of Crown City needs to be considered." he objected, "Now if you'll excuse me, I mustn't be late." Ignis walked coldly past Prompto, conversation over.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you please, however, please lock up behind you." Ignis called stiffly over his shoulder from the door. And with that, he left, leaving his words to hang in the air as some sort of bitter consolation.

Prompto stood alone in the room, clenching his fists. The morning was a whirlwind of emotion. No less than 24 hours into...whatever had blossomed between them and they were already fighting. Prompto had let his mouth run ahead of his brain and accused Ignis of what tasted a lot like treason. Although, even Prompto knew that was absurd.

Maybe it was naive to bring up Noctis. Insomnia couldn't go without a figurehead and Prompto knew Ignis would fill the role supremely. Closing his eyes, he thought maybe this wasn't even about Noctis and more about his own insecurities. If Ignis became Duke or...whatever he said, he was sure to become even more out of Prompto's reach than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis let go of the tension he was holding as soon as he shut the door behind him. He imagined that conversation could have gone better, but it at least couldn't have gone any worse. He still felt the sting at Prompto's accusation but Ignis also knew it came from good intentions. He certainly wasn't trying to replace Noctis but Crown City couldn't wait for the miracle Prompto seemed to be waiting for.

Truth be told, he wasn't interested in any sort of regal responsibility, he preferred to guide someone to greatness, but he loved Insomnia enough to put his reservations to the side. The council seemed to believe he was more than qualified to govern the city and at the end of the day, they loved Insomnia too. Prompto just needed to understand duty sometimes takes precedence over ones hopes.

He choose to walk through the gardens to his destination. He remembered them being lush and beautiful, different varieties of blossoms and trees painting the area in a myriad of colors. There was a large effort amongst the groundskeepers to restore the garden to its former glory. Apparently they included a memorial hedging of the late King Regis, sword in hand, defending the citadel. Ignis wished he could see it. He could, however, admire the sweet fragrance of the flowers.

Reaching the end of the hallway, he opened the double doors only to shield his eyes from the brightness of the day. He grunted in pain, the sting of the bright light dropping him to his knee.

Rising, he reentered the building, letting the door close behind him and using his hand to hold himself up on the wall.

Blinking a few times to get his bearings together he tried to focus on the end of the hallway. Still darkness surrounded him. As the pain eased he made a mental note to call Dr. Rhys as soon as possible.

Regaining his composure, he decided to take the path through the citadel to the conference room. It would take longer, but at least he wouldn't burn his eyes in the process.

An hour into the meeting and Ignis still hadn't made a decision on whether to become Duke or not. Sure there were perks, fantastic perks, but there were also downsides that would one-eighty his entire life. He remembered back to King Regis and his responsibilities. Some so grand that even Noctis suffered without the figure of his father next to him, Ignis picking up the slack. Unintentional as it was, Regis choose to serve the people. Ignis worried that those closest to him would suffer the most for the same reasons.

In his favor however most of the discussion came down to what Ignis would oversee and his retinue reducing significantly. He would be able to delegate most of his current responsibilities to a chamber of officials. The position differed from being a king but he would have the final say on matters involving the nation. When it came time to nominate possible kingsguard candidates, Ignis immediately volunteered Gladio and Prompto, with no objections.

"And the last item on the docket, the matters regarding marriage and heir." Grand Council Svaal spoke. Ignis looked up abruptly, not believing what he heard but he had impeccable hearing. He knew marriage would be inevitable but he truly hadn't considered it much, believing the matter to come later.

Having just starting to test the waters with Prompto, he didn't want to scare him off with an immediate marriage proposal. Hell, marriage scared him even. No, he wanted to take his time, the both of them had wasted enough of it already.

"There are lots of noble women in the city and we can set up meetings with them." Svaal commented. Ignis tapped his fingers on the table, cool under his touch.

 _A woman? Of course, the council wants an heir._

"What if there was already an established relationship?" Ignis tried. Perhaps the _almost_ truth would be the best way to go.

"Oh, wonderful, saves us the trouble. Who, pray tell, is the young woman?" He asked cheerfully.

The advisor cleared his throat. "More like, young man." Ignis corrected. Immediately a murmur broke out amongst the council but Svall raised his hand and it quieted down.

"Well, it is unorthodox..." Svaal started. Ignis held his breath.

"However, Insomnia is changing and I'm sure we can accommodate. There are options for child rearing as well." He smiled as he spoke.

"There are many children in orphanages after the invasion." He suggested.

"Yes, yes, we can climb that mountain when the time comes, but you're not getting any younger. Once things are finally settled within the city, we can start preparing." He exclaimed adamantly.

Ignis tried to remember the man speaking before him. He was just an acquaintance and Ignis had never really spoken to him before he left to accompany Noct; but he seemed like a wise beyond his years kind of guy, full of cheer and jolly. Not unlike the mythical man who brings gifts to good children.

Feeling relief Ignis let himself relax, this whole process went much smoother than he expected. The idea of marriage threw him for a moment but overall he felt this meeting had been successful. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat back in his chair. His current responsibilities would diminish, being delegated to his chamber of officials. The idea of having more free time to explore a personal life was an exciting prospect. He would still be able to do good work for Crown City, no, Insomnia, as well. Maybe things work between Prompto and himself after all.

He had made his decision.

Making his way back to his room, Ignis made a quick call to Dr. Rhys. He explained what happened this morning and how he was still unable to see. The doctor assured him nothing sounded out of the ordinary, that if his eyes were reacting to such a drastic change in light, then that was a good sign.

"Spontaneous vision recovery isn't unheard of, but it also isn't very likely." She had said. "Keep using the eye drops and contact me if there are any more changes. Oh, and you may want to consider strong UV protective visors." Her words echoing in his mind.

Ignis would do just that and her consultation put a spark of hope in his chest. He realized now he may have overreacted last night and truth be told it was unlike him to be so impatient. He just couldn't wait to know the results of his procedure and when he realized it may have failed, the bitterness consumed him.

Reaching his door he pulled out his key to unlock it, frowning when that familiar click of the lock release wasn't apparent. _Either Prompto left the door unlocked or he's still here,_ he thought to himself. He sincerely did hope the blonde was still there, an apology for this morning ready on his lips. Closing the door behind him, Ignis slowed his movements. The stark contrast in temperate caused him to shiver. It was freezing.

"Prompto...?" He called out.

"You're friend lies asleep, safe." Replied a velvety voice to his right.

"Gentiana?" Ignis almost couldn't believe it, there was no hide or tail of her since the final battle, yet here she was. Looking towards the back of the room, Ignis wasn't sure if he was imagining things or if what he saw was real. There were tiny blue ice shards floating around a dark figure. Moving like snowflakes falling from the sky. Some would glow and disappear, others would shine brightly.

"There has been an awakening." She spoke cryptically.

Ignis watched in his minds eye as the ice shards moved closer towards him, a cluster forming around his face. He felt the sting of the cold at her touch on his cheek, and the chill in the air increased as she stood near.

"A fragment of Eos' gift lies deep in Nifilheim. An escort will arrive soon."

His thoughts ran a mile a minute at her ambiguous words.

 _An awakening?_

 _Nifilheim?_

 _Escort?_

 _Eos' gift?_

What did all this mean? Ignis was an expert strategist, all he needed was some time to organize his thoughts and put the pieces together.

"I have always been a friend of humanity, however, I have granted my last gift." She remarked as she moved away.

Ignis knew Gentiana had left when the temperature returned to normal. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment he rushed to Prompto, laying on the bed, still asleep. He was cold to the touch. Ignis tried to rouse him but he was unresponsive. Whatever spell Prompto was under was making it difficult to pull him from sleep. Ignis lifted the blonde into a hug, trying to share his warmth. Using his other hand, he cradled Promptos head touching their foreheads together. Licking his lips, he gave the sleeping man just the slightest brush of his lips. Prompto started to shift and moaned slightly as he woke.

"Prompto, are you alright?" His answer was a bemoaned _yeah, I think_ and Ignis sighed in relief.

Groaning, Prompto tried free himself from Ignis' grasp. "What happened?"

"Gentiana was here, did you not know?" Ignis grabbed the throw he kept at the foot of his bed and wrapped it around Promptos cold shoulders.

Prompto explained that one minutes he was standing there and the next was black. Gentiana must have put the blonde to sleep when she arrived.

Ignis thought he was starting to calm but he felt Prompto shiver next to him and Ignis pulled the throw tighter around the blonde.

"Iggy...about earlier, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean.."

Ignis quieted him with a small kiss.

"It's quite alright, I feel I must apologize as well. I had not taken into consideration your loyalty to Noctis. I hope you realize no one can take his place." Ignis tried to move his hand to Prompto's cheek, but opted instead to hold it open out in front of him, a silent offering. After a beat, he felt the warmth of Prompto's hand in his. He raised their hands near his face, running his lips over the gunners knuckles. Ignis felt like they were beginning to be back on track.

"Wait a second..." Prompto started, then paused, as if thinking, "Did you just wake with me with a kiss?"

There was a tease in his voice that Ignis inwardly balked at.

Ignis scoffed. "Absolutely not."

"Really, 'cause I was dreaming of chocobos and then felt this warmth all over, only to wake up to find you all over me." He said slyly.

"I wasn't _all_ over you. I was simply checking over your well-being." The advisor elaborated.

"Lyings not a good look on you," Prompto cooed. Ignis replied by gently face-palming the blonde, causing him to fall back against the pillow, Prompto laughing as he fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto was nervous. And uncomfortable. He was too hot under his suit jacket and his necktie was too tight around his neck. Gladio had already elbowed him for fidgeting too much but Prompto felt under scrutiny, even though he wasn't even the center of attention. He couldn't escape the feel of eyes on him. He stood with the council and Gladio on a platform at the front of the room and looked over the crowd. The atrium was full of foreign dignitaries and nobility from Insomnia. Of course he didn't recognize anyone, the people he would have associated with wouldn't have been invited to such an extravagant ceremony.

The council spent no time putting together a quick coronation once Ignis accepted the sovereign ship. They were allotted a small budget for the ceremony and the atrium was hardly recognizable behind all the regal decorations adorning the room. It was a strict black tie affair and with the black decorations, Prompto thought it looked more like a funeral than a celebration. But who was he to have an opinion about it, black was the color of the royal family in Lucis since forever.

He started to pull at his tie when he was rudely shoved again by Gladio, his chin nudging in the other direction. The blonde looked over to see Ignis, head held high as he walked towards them. Prompto thought he looked dashing tonight, his dark suit contrasting with his pale skin. He had opted for purple accents, a plum shirt and matching handkerchief peeking out of its pocket. A fancy robe adorned his shoulders, trailing behind him as he walked. He really had to thank whoever helped Ignis with his clothes, the man looked good in everything. When Ignis reached the platform, he stood in front of Grand Council Svaal and Prompto enjoyed the view.

The blonde thought back to the night when Ignis had told him he would accept the role. It was the same night Gentiana had arrived with her cryptic messages. Ignis still hadn't really figured them out yet but he must have had a lead because he spent a lot of time in the Archives. When Prompto wasn't available to help read the tomes, Gladio filled in.

Prompto knew in his gut that night changed everything. He thought back to those moments.

He couldn't help but laugh as his head hit the pillow. Ignis was so fun to rile up. His wry sarcasm always made him smile. Sitting back up, Prompto was starting to feel a little more like himself. He truly had no idea how long he had been gone from the world.

He remembered feeling suddenly cold, then falling into a hazy cloud. He saw Noctis floating around a blue light, Umbra at his side. He saw photographs laid haphazardly across a table, some sad, some happy, others he couldn't make out. He saw Ignis, smiling brightly at him, green eyes cheerful...until they weren't. Suddenly milky white eyes pierced into him, teardrops falling unhurriedly down a scarred face. Dream Prompto back away, under the weight of shame and guilt, he turned and ran. He ran right into himself, only he wasn't himself. His movements were jagged and a black ooze dripped from his body. Bright red eyes looked at him through unkempt blonde hair and smiled unnaturally. Prompto screamed. He went to pull his gun from its holster but it wasn't there. Hearing the familiar sound of a hammer click, Prompto's attention was drawn back to his phantom, the tip of a revolver staring back at him.

Feeling overwhelmed, he crouched down and covered his head with his hands, the images looming around him.

"No, no please." He cried, his eyes squeezed shut. A few moments later, he could feel himself being lifted. When he felt brave enough to open his eyes, there was a brightness and then slowly Ignis came into focus.

"Prompto, are you alright?" Hearing Ignis' voice helped ground him back but the images were burned in his mind. He thought he muttered a response but he didn't know. His heart was pounding, he was too hot. He realized the heat was coming off Ignis' body and he tried to shake him off. He cautioned a look around and Ignis spoke again.

"Gentiana was here, did you not know?" If Prompto wasn't so frazzled he would have swore Ignis was accusing him of something but he took a breath to try and calm himself.

"I was just standing there, grabbing my things to leave, when it suddenly got really cold. It's... black after that." He exclaimed as he shivered, trying to shake the last of the images from his mind when he felt a soft blanket wrap around him. _Damn the Six, Ignis, could you not be so motherly for one second! h_ e thought to himself and then felt bad about it. Deep down he knew Ignis was just worried.

Prompto knew he never wanted to relieve that nightmare again. He was doing so well too. Most nights giving him a few undisturbed hours of sleep before his body would wake itself in defense of the oncoming illusions. Normally, if he did happen to have a nightmare, he would wake almost instantly. But he didn't wake from this one so easily. Putting two and two together, he realized that Ignis must have roused him awake. There was a lingering tingle on his lips.

"Wait a second..."

Prompto was pulled from his thoughts by another jab from Gladio.

"If you don't get it together, I swear Prompto, you'll spend the _entire_ day with me in the training room!" The man whispered with as much anger as he could.

Swallowing, he tried to focus but the pain in his side was too much.

"I'm going to have bruises all over my side if you don't stop beating me to death!" He whispered back. He flushed when he was shushed by a nearby councilmen. Looking forward he thought he saw Ignis tilt his head in their direction, but when he blinked, he was as rigid as before.

Prompto tried to listen to the coronation speech by the Grand Council, he really did, but he took another glance at Ignis and something caught his eye. Just below his collar, Prompto could see the tip of a hickey, barely visible. Prompto smiled to himself but on the inside he was doing a victory dance.

The Grand Council started to speak in a language Prompto didn't know before he announced to the crowd, the new sovereign of Insomnia, Duke Ignis Scientia. The blonde watched as Ignis turned, holding a staff and... _what is that a ball?_ when the crowd stood and erupted in loud claps and cheers.

Prompto kept mostly to himself during the after party. Ignis was busy being introduced to various other important people and Gladio stuck to his sisters side like glue. He had left the day after their hunt to bring her and Talcott back home. Having let her hair grow long her features resembled Gladio's in her older age. Talcott also grew and it made Prompto sad to know he was on the cusp of becoming a man himself. The young boy had become almost like a younger brother to him those years in the dark but it cheered him to see the happiness in the boys face.

"Gil for your thoughts?" A voice spoke behind him. He inwardly groaned, knowing exactly who graced him with their presence.

"Dino, what are you doing here?" He asked, ignoring his previous question.

"No way a big time reporter like myself would miss one of the largest events in Insomnia since the fall." Dino boasted as he grabbed two classes of champagne from a passing waiter. He slowly sipped his as he extended the other one to Prompto.

The blonde scowled at the fancy glass in his hand, like it had done a great misdeed towards him, but he was thirsty and maybe the alcohol would help him get through this conversation.

"You look really handsome tonight." Dino took another sip of his champagne, looking at Prompto with knowing eyes over the rim of the glass.

"Not interested." He said as he looked away, finally taking a sip of the golden liquid.

Ignoring his dismissal, Dino continued. "I thought the big guy standing next to you was going to beat you to a pulp. Still haven't reeled those nervous tendencies, have you." He chuckled.

So that was why Prompto felt so uncomfortable on stage earlier, this creep had been eyeing him the whole time! Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Dino. "Is there a point to this."

Prompto watched as Dino slid his hand into his coat, pulling a red envelope out. He handed it to Prompto.

"Reservations at the grand re-opening of the Quayside Cradle, courtesy of yours truly."

Prompto snatched the envelope and opened it. He didn't think Dino would deliver so soon. Checking the contents of the envelope, he was surprised to see not only had Dino secured reservations but they were for the honeymoon suite! Complimentary dinner and spa access included. It was almost too good to be true.

 _Wait a second!_

"What do I owe you." He asked skeptically.

"A favor." Dino's reply was simple, the kiss to his lips was not. Prompto tried to back away but Dino held his chin firm in his grasp. Just as he was about to push Dino away, someone cleared their throat.

Prompto straightened to find Ignis standing stiffly near them.

"Ig.." he started but was was drowned out by Dino.

"Your Grace." Dino replied with ease. "Congratulations on your coronation."

"I hope...I'm not interrupting." Ignis spoke in a cool tone that made Prompto sick to his stomach. _How much had he heard?_ It didn't matter, he had to fix this before it blew up in his face. But once again Dino spoke up before him.

"Of course not, Your Grace, Prompto and I were just catching up." How he managed to wink at Prompto in time to his words made the blonde want to punch him. His fists clenched at his sides.

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me then." Prompto tried to call to Ignis before he left but his voice was drowned in the crowd. Starting to follow, Prompto quickly turned towards Dino.

"I swear one of these day I _will_ shoot you." Anger oozing out of his words. Dino rolled his eyes at Prompto. That was the nature of their relationship he supposed.

"Like I haven't heard that one..." Prompto didn't let him finish, he had to find Ignis.

Ignis leaned over the balcony, the cool breeze hitting his face. All was silent tonight except a dog barking in the background. He tried to clear his mind. He also tried to give Prompto the benefit of the doubt, but the words kept playing over in his head.

" _What do I owe you."_

 _"A favor."_

Ignis was a grown man and he knew those simple words could mean any number of things. However, the sting in his heart told him exactly what they meant. And if that didn't, then kiss they shared definitely did.

To be honest, he wasn't one-hundred percent sure it was a kiss. It sure sounded like a kiss. He shared enough with Prompto lately to intimately know what they sounded like.

 _"Of course not, Your Grace, Prompto and I were just catching up."_

 _"...were just catching up."_

 _"...CATCHING UP."_

Ignis tried to rein in the feelings swirling around in his chest. He desperately wanted to forget it ever happened but the biting betrayal was a constant reminder.

Hanging his head he let out a breath. It seemed to be one thing after another between them.

"Ignis?" He heard a call from inside the ballroom. It could only be Prompto, using his name so freely when everyone else was using his new title. Maybe thinking a relationship could work was a mistake. Ignis ignored the call.

"Iggy..." Prompto said behind him, out of breath, a few agonizing minutes later. "Look, I can explain.."

He felt the blonde stand next to him, and place his hand on his arm. Ignis abruptly moved.

"Prompto, it's late. I'm retiring to my room." The words were heavy on his tongue. He really didn't want to talk to the blonde man right now. The dogs barks grew louder.

Ignis turned away to leave when Prompto grabbed his wrist, his grip tight.

"Prompto..." He was about to finish his sentence, demand for him to let go, but the gunners next words stilled him.

"It's Umbra." He said with a surprise in his tone.

"Umbra is always wondering around the citadel, what does it matter." He replied annoyed.

"He's with Noctis."


	7. Chapter 7

Prompto's blood ran cold when he saw Noctis being lead towards the citadel by Umbra. It was eerily like the image he saw in his nightmare. Only instead of floating around unconscious, Noctis was strutting up the steps like he owned the place. Which, technically he did, but that was beside the point.

For a second he thought maybe he was imaging this...until Noctis looked directly at him, like he knew he was there. Prompto grabbed Ignis arm to steady him to the ground.

He heard Ignis say his name but it was a low hum compared to the sound of his heart beating in his ears. When he tried to pull his arm away, Prompto knew he needed to act.

After a quick exchange, the blonde dragged Ignis with him. He had to get to Noctis now! He was vaguely aware how he was practically manhandling the new sovereign of Insomnia through the crowds but none of that mattered. He scrambled a few half-felt apologies as he weaved through the throngs of people in his way but when his eyes slid over Gladio's large form, he called the warriors name. He didn't stop to wait for him and hoped he had the foresight to follow.

Prompto slowed down when he reached the great hall and flinched slightly as Ignis jerked his arm out of his hand. He didn't forget about the incident with Dino but Noctis seemed to overtake his thoughts.

If he didn't know any better, it felt like the weight of the world was about to cave in on him.

Gladio caught up to them easily, Iris trailing behind him. At least he had closed the door behind them, granting them some privacy in the spacious hallway.

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Gladio spoke as he crossed his arm.

"Apparently our friend saw Noctis outside," Ignis replied and man, did that arrow pierce Prompto's heart. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do and a small seed of shame sprouted in his chest.

Prompto could feel everyone turn and look at him. "Care to explain?" Gladio implored.

"Umbra...h-he was, um, Noctis was following him. They were coming up the citadel steps moments ago." Stammering over his words, Prompto made his way to the Citadels double doors. Pulling them open, Prompto slowly moved backward, stopping at the head of the small group, just as Noctis reached the top steps.

Ignis heard the audible gasp of those around him. If his friends were reacting this way, then what Prompto said must have been true. Noctis really had returned. It would be wrong to say that Ignis was completely surprised. After Prompto's outburst about Noctis coming back, the strategist came across some strange books in the Archive. The Lucis Caelum lineage was a tome unparalleled. Ignis believed it housed the entire line back to the originator within its bindings, with Noctis being the latest entry. Ignis memorized as many names as he could before no one could read the words on the paper to him. The closer he got to Genesis, the more the written language became askew. The modern day vernacular turning into runes. Prompto would draw them in Ignis' palm but Ignis didn't recognize them. The old keepers didn't seem to survive the fall and there was no codex that anyone was able to find.

The Archives also held the complete history of the Cosmotology. Leading Ignis to have suspicions of Noctis' lineage and exactly who and what Ardyn had been. He decided he wouldn't voice his thoughts now, however, as the idea of reuniting with his friend was at the forefront of his mind.

He listened patiently as Noctis stood and visited with everyone. He spent a considerable time with Prompto, between their cries and muffled exchanges Ignis considered his own feelings towards the blonde.

He could only assume that Prompto had some sort of romantic past with Dino. However, not once had the blonde ever mentioned it. He truly wasn't even sure when it would have happened. The three friends stayed together in the dark years and Ignis thought Dino had died. They had found his clothes torn and charred near the port of Galdin Quay and no body to accompany them.

Ignis realized then, that just because there was not a body, that didn't mean you're dead. He's now experienced this on two counts.

He wouldn't deny that he was hurt, betrayed even, but as it stood, he wasn't sure when they would get to speak privately.

"Ignis..." Noct's voice reached him before he was engulfed in a hug. It was a foreign feeling, being held by someone, who lets be honest, Ignis didn't recognize anymore. He uncertainty raised his arms to return the hug, the body under his hands solid. Noctis' long hair tickled his nose as he breathed.

"Your Majesty-How is this possible?"

"It's a long story and I'm exhausted. It would be great to sleep in an actual bed." He told Ignis, letting him go.

"Of course. Prompto, would you mind?"

"Y-yeah."

Everyone shared their goodnights as the two left. Ignis turned to go back to the party. "Looks like our party ends early tonight." He said in the direction of Gladio.

"Yeah... hey, who was that guy all over Prompto earlier. I couldn't really see over the crowd." Gladio didn't sound accusing but his voice sounded rougher than usual.

"You remember Dino Ghiranze, the jeweler extraordinaire and journalist. He's acquainted with Prompto." Ignis tried to keep his voice calm, collected. He wasn't sure it hadn't come out bitter, however.

Ignis could feel the warriors gaze as they walked back to the ballroom.  
"I thought the two of you had finally got your shit together?"

"Apparently, our "shit" is not as together as I thought." His reply dry.

Entering the ballroom, Ignis had Gladio find the nearest crownsguard and cancel what was left of the party. One after one the sovereign thanked his guests and received their blessing of a long and successful rein.

When Ignis finally reached his room, he loosened his tie and slid it off his neck. He carried it carefully to his closet and placed it in a basket reserved for his tailor. He was fortunate enough that his personal tailor was also willing to organize his closet. They had worked out a system so Ignis could still maintain as much independence as he could with his wardrobe without the risk of looking scandalous walking around looking like a mismatched clown. When he was finally undressed, he brought a pair of sweats with him into the bathroom, his nightly routine always started with a shower.

As he stood under the spray he let his thoughts wonder. What did it mean for Noctis to have returned? He was just crowned sovereign and while he would happily give up his position for Noctis to resume his reign as the chosen king; he cursed his impeccable timing. He still hadn't solved Gentiana's message. He supposed he could mention it to Noctis.

How strange it is to think he can talk to Noctis again.

Once he finished prepping for bed, Ignis walked around his room, checking to make sure everything was where he had left it. Once satisfied, he pulled down his sheets, climbed into bed and rolled onto his side. He immediately noticed the lingering scent of Prompto on his pillow and in a moment of anger he tossed the pillow to the other side of the room and turned his back to it.

Laying there, his head resting on his arm, he tried to push the thoughts of the blonde man out of his head. Squeezing his eyes shut, he resolved himself to fall asleep.

Ten minutes later he rose from the bed and made his way towards where he thought the pillow had landed. Waking slowly as not to trip, he used his feet to feel around for it. Once his toes brushed up against the soft fabric, he picked it up and returned to bed, clutching the pillow to his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

When Prompto first noticed his interest in the strategist he was sitting at the counter of Takka's Pit Stop, idly flipping through an old magazine.

Business was slow for Takka. No one was traveling the roads much during the dark years so Prompto and the others would often commandeer the diner for a bite to eat in between hunts. Today was no exception, except Ignis was making lunch in Takka's absence. Gladio was in the back, grabbing ingredients as Ignis called for them.

There wasn't much in the variety of fresh food since nothing could grow and meat was a rare commodity, but the boys happened upon a small nest of chickatrice eggs during a hunt. They were going to feast tonight.

It wasn't until the lid popped off the pepper and Ignis started to have a sneezing fit that Prompto even bothered to look up from his magazine. He caught the man trying to hold in his sneezes and it seemed like he would be successful until a few moments later he sneezed so hard his visors flew off his face.

Prompto could still laugh about it but at the time he wandered behind the counter to offer his help.

"You alright there, buddy?" he said as he patted Ignis on the back.

"I will be. However, my visors have gone astray."

Prompto looked around, trying to spot the wayward glasses and found them next to the sink. Grabbing them, the blonde turned to find Ignis with his face turned away from him. Frowning, Prompto approached the other man. He wasn't sure what compelled him, but he gently touched his chin, coercing Ignis to face him.

Ignis allowed him and for the first time, Prompto saw his scarred face. Since the accident, Ignis was always wearing his visors, trying to shield himself away. Prompto first looked at the smaller scars around his face. The one on his nose would have been particularly painful, he thought. It was small, but seemed deep, through the cartilage. Finally feeling brave enough, he let his eyes move up, resting on his eye.

The scar was as bad as Prompto had imagined. The skin was discolored and raised. Prompto wasn't sure if Ignis could open his left eye, but the delicate skin of his eyelid appeared to be sealed shut. His eyebrow and eyelashes had burned away and the scar extended almost to his ear. However, as bad as it was, Prompto couldn't say Ignis was ugly. Far from it actually. He always thought the advisor had a pretty face, but now Prompto saw past that. He saw the person Ignis used to be, who he was now.

Ignis was even more beautiful in his eyes.

Prompto suddenly felt a strange need to run his fingers over his scar, to tell Ignis he didn't have to be afraid of what other people thought. He did neither.

"You're staring," Ignis said, barely above a whisper.

"Not staring," he replied, gently placing the visors back on his face. "Admiring."

Prompto stared at the ceiling in the guest bedroom he was sharing with Noctis. Well, it wasn't so much sharing when Noctis was in the other room with the bed big enough for four people and he was stuck on the couch with his feet dangling over the arm.

The two friends had picked up right where they left off, and although Prompto lost the rock, paper, scissors game for the bed, Noctis still offered to share it. He declined, knowing his friend must have been exhausted from his journey. Prompto didn't ask, and Noctis didn't offer, so he was still just as confused as everyone else.

And although Prompto was confused and really wanted answers to how and why Noctis was back, his thoughts kept shifting back to Ignis. He felt a heavy weight of regret at what happened with Dino. He didn't even do anything wrong, not really. But Ignis didn't know that.

Sitting up, the blond held his head in his hands. He was screwing this up before it even had a chance to start. Glancing at the clock, it read 0217. Ignis would probably be asleep by now, but Prompto had to see him. He was determined to make him understand. The six be damned it wasn't like he was getting any sleep anyway.

The blonde quietly slipped out of the room and made his way towards Ignis' room. Guest rooms were kept on the other end of the residential commons but it didn't take long to reach the sovereign's door.

He tried the knob. Locked.

Of course it was. Frowning at the door, Prompto resorted to tactics he hadn't used since the dark years. Cautiously checking both ends of the hallway for passersby, he picked the lock. If being Crownguard taught him anything, it was to always be prepared, even if that meant picking locks.

The door opened easily under his touch and he crept in locking the door behind him. It was a little difficult to see in the dark but he managed, using his memory from his last visit to carefully not stub his toes. He removed some of his clothing as he moved towards the bed. Pulling down the sheets, he froze as Ignis stirred.

"Iggy. It's me," he whispered. Prompto remembered reading something about alerting a blind person to your presence so they didn't get spooked. Normally, Prompto was loud enough that Ignis was never surprised by him but he also wasn't normally sneaking around like a thief.

"Prompto? What are you doing?"

Prompto flinched at the sleepy agitation in the other man's tone, but he still snuggled close to Ignis. Wrapping his arm around Ignis' waist, he pushed his body as close as he could, becoming the big spoon. Since Ignis was taller than Prompto, he rested his head between his shoulder blades, placing small kisses on the bare skin between them.

"I had to see you," he whispered into the sovereign's back.

"You're insufferable," was his reply and Prompto frowned.

He tried to push himself further into Ignis. "You're angry with me," the blonde whispered. "I'm sorry."

When Ignis stiffened in his arms, Prompto held tighter, not wanting to let go. Ignis made no sign of moving away but he was also refusing to acknowledge Prompto's presence behind him. Ignis kept his hands firmly to himself.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just disappointed," he spoke after a moment.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut as Ignis' words fell over him. He wanted to scream at the frustration coursing through his veins. He had hurt Ignis, the one person he cared more about than anything.

Ignis grabbed for Prompto's hands around his waist but instead of holding them like Prompto longed for, he removed them and made to stand up. Even if Ignis could see, Prompto wouldn't try to hide the hurt on his face.

"I know I don't have a lot of experience with relationships but if this is going to work between us, I have to be able to trust you, Prompto," Ignis admitted.

Prompto bit his lip as his heart started to beat nervously in his chest. It all came down to this moment. The Truth. The blonde honestly never expected to tell Ignis about Dino, hoping the problem would disappear on its own. However, he also never expected the problem to show up on his doorstep.

Steeling his nerves, he looked at Ignis, who had moved to stand against the wall, arms crossed, face unreadable.

"Look, my … situation … with Dino." He paused. "It's not something I'm proud of."

Ignis remained unchanged at the confession, only raising an eyebrow, prompting the gunner to continue. Prompto moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, trying to figure out where to start. His best bet was to start at the beginning. He worried Ignis was unlikely to forgive him, however, no matter what he said.

"A few years ago, I ran into Dino at a diner. He was trying to get information out of some hunters for an article he was writing. No one wanted to talk to him. I don't know why, but I felt kind of bad for him." Prompto looked down at his crossed legs, fiddling with the little hairs on his leg to give his hands something to do.

"We started talking and I showed him my pictures. He … offered me a job. Told me he would pay for any photos I would take of the daemons, or the hunters, or the resistance bases. Supplies were getting scarce and what we were able to find was overpriced. At first, I was trying to help our team, but one night … I don't know, we … slept together." Prompto dared to look at Ignis. "You have to believe me, he means nothing," he added, rushed and desperate. Ignis had to understand.

"You have yet to explain otherwise," the other man said, calm and collected.

Prompto's heart was pounding in his chest. In the darkness of the room, part of Ignis' face was shadowed. The unscarred half of Ignis was illuminated by moonlight glinting through the window.

"Right," Prompto said, standing. He started to pace around the room. He tried to remember each detail, despite his subconscious urging him to forget anything had ever happened.

"I told Dino that what we did could never happen again and we didn't speak for months afterward. During that time, I realized I was starting to have feelings for you. I was noticing your little quirks and it was becoming hard to breathe around you. Then one day, I saw you." He paused to swallow. "Um ... intimately." He whispered the last bit into the air but Ignis shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Prompto knew he heard. "It was an accident. I didn't mean …" Stopping his words, he realized it probably didn't matter. He had invaded Ignis' privacy and that wasn't even the worst thing he had to tell him.

Prompto watched as Ignis walked passed him, leaning over his desk, his back purposely turned towards the blonde. His hands were clenched into fists and his head was hung. Prompto really wished he knew what the other man was thinking, to give him some insight on what to say next, but Prompto had laid in his bed and he knew Ignis wasn't going to help him make it.

He decided to choose his next words carefully. The outcome of what he was going to say scared him. It would prove to Ignis how _weak_ he was; how immature and unworthy he was of the strategist's feelings. But he had come this far. He could at least be strong enough to take it to the end.

"I couldn't get the image of you out of my head. I remember asking you what you thought about relationships but you shut it down, saying our survival was more important. That Noctis returning was more important." Prompto suddenly found the gray carpet very interesting as he spoke his next words. "Dino was in town again and I ..." He didn't realize he had started crying until a teardrop fell onto his bare foot. He felt overwhelmed with emotions and he looked up at Ignis, back still turned but breathing heavily.

"Iggy, please … you have to understand. I didn't want it to be this way," he sobbed. "I just lost control of the situation and … and–"

"What did you do?" The agony is Ignis' voice didn't go unnoticed and Prompto's tears fell freely from his eyes.

"I used him as an escape from what was happening around me. I hated the dark and I was frustrated my feelings weren't returned. So I snuck out when everyone was asleep or I would sign the team up for a hunt near whatever city he was in. I hated myself for being weak and I hated him for being. I-I wished he was you, every time."

The words came flooding out of Prompto like the dam had broken but his chest felt a little lighter. His biggest secret since hiding he was an MT had been voiced, making it _real_. Prompto continued to silently cry as he waited for Ignis to respond. He dared a glance at Ignis.

Ignis had turned towards Prompto, digesting what he was told. Ignis fingers twitched at his side and his breathing was focused. Deep breaths in and long exhales. Prompto waited for the other man to speak, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, hiccupping slightly.

"I can't condemn you for what happened in the past," the strategist started, "but Dino was at the coronation tonight, meaning he must have already been in Insomnia ..."

Prompto swallowed, nervous. Ignis was a smart man; he was putting two and two together.

"You said he offered you a job ... are you still working for him?"

A whispered yes was spoken and Prompto hung his head again, only looking up when Ignis spoke next.

"The afternoon we had lunch together ... you said you had received an email from your boss. You meant Dino." It wasn't a question and Prompto didn't answer, which was apparently enough of one for Ignis.

"Did you sleep with him?"

The way Ignis asked made Prompto feel like the sovereign already knew the answer. Prompto knew he should have just ignored his phone, ignored the message. His relationship with the journalist had always been a little hostile and Prompto had no good reason as to why he kept running to Dino besides being an outlet for Prompto's frustrations and a substitute for the one man Prompto thought he would never have.

Silence filled the air between the two men but the rampant emotions screamed loudly. One man felt deceived and the other felt remorse. Both were standing on the precipice of uncertainty, but one had to fall.

Ignis spoke first.

"I think you should go," he whispered. "It's late and I'm sure Noctis' return will throw our world upside down." Ignis didn't face Prompto as he spoke, his lips in a tight line on his face.

The words didn't register at first. Prompto must have misheard. Ignis _wouldn't_ dismiss him. He made no attempt to move, his mind still trying to catch up. However, slowly Prompto's feet moved against his will. He took a step towards Ignis, but Ignis must have heard his muffled step and took a step back of his own.

"Now is not the time," Ignis said.

"Now is the perfect time! Things could be good between us, I know it!" Prompto pleaded.

"Prompto," Ignis sighed. He raised his hand to pinch his nose, shaking his head slowly in the process. "You have some baggage that needs to be taken care of. When Dino is completely removed from your life, we'll talk," Ignis slowly walked towards his door, opening it in a silent request for Prompto to leave.

Prompto blinked slowly, a few stray tears falling from his eyes. He grabbed his boots and took one last long look at Ignis. His head was hung. Prompto could see the sheen of a thin trail of dried tears on his face in the dull light from the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Ignis," Prompto said as he walked out the door. The click as the door shut echoed through the hallway.


End file.
